


soon

by crytalstellar



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender is not specified for the Reader, M/M, the summary makes it seem spicy but i swear it's not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 23:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17796491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crytalstellar/pseuds/crytalstellar
Summary: it's time for bed and despite the fact you've told saeran you're coming to bedsoonsaeran can't wait any more.





	soon

“Aren’t you coming to bed?”

“Soon.”

Saeran frowns. He’d be more inclined to believe you if you hadn’t said the same thing when he asked you an hour ago. It’s nearly two in the morning and you’ve been basically slaving away over something on your laptop ever since you got home at five. If he hadn’t dragged you to the kitchen for dinner, he’s not even sure if you would have eaten- you seem far too engrossed in whatever it is your doing to even think about eating.

Which is not like you at all. 

What’s worse is that it’s been like this for a few days. You’ve been staying up late into the night doing something on your laptop, then wake up early to do more stuff before work. Although he is curious about what it is that you’re doing, he’s also kind of annoyed. Normally, at this time of night, you’d be in bed already, cuddling up to him as you doze off, and yet…

“What are you even doing?” Saeran finally asks, voice obviously tainted with exasperation.

The typing at the computer stops and you turn your head to look at him. “Oh… just a little project.”

Saeran can’t help but squint at you in disbelief. Little? If this thing is what you’ve been working on the past few nights you can hardly call it little. “…are you almost done?”

“With the stuff I wanna get done tonight? Yeah!”

Saeran grumbles inwardly. Does that mean he should expect this tomorrow night too? But at the very least that means that you really should be coming to bed soon. He lies back on the bed and fiddles with his phone while he waits for you to finish up and join him.

But then fifteen minutes pass.

Then a half hour.

And finally, after _forty-five minutes_ , Saeran can’t take it any more and rises from the bed out of irritation. He strides over to you and peers over your shoulder at your laptop’s screen. You still seem to be working on something, but it’s nearly three in the morning and he’s had enough. He places a hand on the lid of the laptop and, luckily for him, you pull your hands away from the keyboard long enough for him to quickly pull the lid shut. 

“Hey!” you protest loudly, looking up to glare at Saeran. “I was in the middle of something!”

“I thought you were almost done,” he deadpans right back at you. 

“Well, uh…” you trail off and look away with a nervous laugh.

Saeran sighs and tugs on your arm, urging you to stand up, “Just finish it in the morning.”

“But…”

“It’s late,” Saeran tells you firmly, leaving you no room to argue. “Come on, is a few hours really going to make a difference?”

You mull over what he says for a moment before you get up from, “I… guess you’re right.”

Saeran nods, glad that you see his point and heads back to the bed. A moment later, you follow after flopping on your side of the bed with a content sigh. As soon as you’re settled under the covers, Saeran curls around you, arms wrapping tightly around your form as he nuzzles against you.

With a laugh, you roll over and reciprocate the hug, “So, is this what you were after?” 

“Mmm…” Saeran hums, pressing his face against you. 

You chuckle once more at his answer and it’s the last thing Saeran hears before he drifts off into a pleasant sleep.


End file.
